Ni por enterada
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Perspectiva de un joven que quiere a Hermione de pareja, y no es Ron. Tampoco Harry n.n. Songfict, laaaaaaaaaaargo oneshot. Para mis personas lindas de la red. Les quiere, Hikari.


**Notas Iniciales:** Debería estar trabajando, pero el fin de mes sólo me altera la mente en millonésimas formas. Sino fuera por el _bendito_ tiempo hace rato que hubiese inundado este site de millones de historias, drabbles, situaciones especiales y demás, y no sólo del fandom potteriano.

Ahora sobre el siguiente songfict antes aclaremos algunas cosas: Soy _psicópata, ilusa_ y _analfabeta_, así que por ende esperen un fict de Harry y Hermione por mi lado. (Aunque en este fict se verá un **_algo_** diferente.) Y como no me gustó el PM entonces tengo en mi mente recreada variadas situaciones sobre circunstancias más importantes.

Sobre otra cosa, he leído PM de pies a cabezas y conscientemente una y **SOLO **una vez. Nadie se está clavando constantemente una estaca en el cerebro (por tratar de entender algo que no tiene lógica) o en el corazón (Sí, yo pienso diferente, ¿Y?), peor cuando se me vienen a la mente ciertos comentarios (Emerson, hoooola ¬¬) que ahora son el impulso para seguir. Y como leí alguna vez en un maravilloso foro en una fantástica firma (la cual tomé sin pedir permiso n.n) **_Delusional: Adj.– Todos los que piensan que abandonaremos nuestro ship_**. Así que todo este parloteo es por si existen pequeñas incoherencias en el desarrollo de mi personaje experimental, las disculpas por adelantado.

Esta historia se da en el Sexto Año, y es una realidad alterna (de hecho, todos los ficts son AU XD) así que no esperen príncipe mestizo que ha estado metido en la colada desde chorrocientos años (¿No _se supone _que era unpersonaje nuevo?), ni pregunten por fragmentos de almas de Voldemort (ESDLA al ataque XD), menos por pociones de amor o envenenamiento, o súper–chica–popular–todos–deben–amarme, o joven anteriormente inteligente que quieren quitarle el puesto a Mirtley (¡Si la fantasma se lo ganó!) o cualquier incoherencia en una obra de grande$ intere$e$

Detalles son detalles, igual hay que declararlo: Harry Potter es de exclusiva propiedad de Hermione Granger, así como ella le pertenece (Oh! Esto me recuerda a un fict D–G que debo comenzar pero me justifico en que mi maestra F–I aún no aparece n.n) y todos los demás personajes utilizados, muggles o magos, pertenecen a la británica, señora Rowling. La canción es de Víctor Manuelle (niña linda, hazme caso, así es) y la perspectiva es de un personaje que poco o nada sé, (pero que mi mente obsesionada y _peligrosamente psicópata_ ya desarrolló). El título de la canción es _Como una estrella_. Espero que les sea de su agrado.

Ahora lo especial en lo personal, este fict está dedicado con todo mi corazón a esas personitas especiales que hacen más dulce mi vida en la red: **Ire** (¡Gracias por la foto! ¡Gracias por todo!), **Andrea** (escribe, bella, escribe ya–tú–sabes), Mi **Alais** Eli (a quien quiero asesinar por tener apagado tu cel, pero me detiene el cariño que te has ganado) las echo de menos en el msg, a **pruepotter** (corro a ponerme a trabajar en ficts, es una promesa) a mi favorita de las favoritas, **Anasazi**, _–tos, tos– falta ya–sabes–qué–haciendo–ya–sabes–qué –tos, tos–_ a **Laura**, mi persona favorita en debates por su centrada mentalidad, también trabajo en _ya–sabes–qué_ y pronto te lo enviaré a tu mail y a **Adychan**, que no te preocupes por el fict, primero tu manito, le mando besos para que se componga más rápido.

En conclusión (sí, al fin ya van a leer la historia): Este fict one~shot es desde la perspectiva de un joven que quiere a Hermione como pareja (Y no es Ron, tampoco Harry XD) mensajes y críticas constructivas, me entero en el review.

* * *

**_Ni por enterada_**

* * *

Clima lluvioso, agua helada cayendo sobre el campo y las gradas de la cancha de Quidditch. La brisa, puesto que no podía alborotar ningún cabello, jugueteaba con los cuerpos de los empapados asistentes, congelándoles hasta los huesos pero no el alma.

_No el de ella._

La veía gritar entre la multitud, sus ojos castaños parecían no perder un sólo segundo del partido. Saltaba, se agitaba, gritaba. Nadie podría decir con certeza si lo que recorrían sus mejillas era sudor o agua.

Y lo mejor de todo ella no era una persona común entre los demás, ella ni siquiera se asemejaba a quienes la rodeaban.

**_Estoy enamorado y lleno de ella,_**

**_Cada noche sólo sueño con ella,_**

**_Me despierto y sigo pensando en ella,_**

Se escuchaba un gran coro, a todo pulmón, que expresaba el apoyo a la casa de los leones, menos el de su boca (seguramente comentando para sí misma el partido), cuyos blancos dientes a veces aprisionaban el labio inferior, en señal de concentración total al partido.

Cuánto él daría por aprisionar suavemente entre sus dientes ese dulce y tentador labio.

Sonrió al ver que ella posó su mirada sobre él. Este era el momento de su gloria, al diablo que Slytherin anote otro punto por culpa del _patético guardián _de Weasley. Sólo por verla, sólo por sus ojos castaños en él, esa era su mayor recompensa.

Claro está, que esta no es la forma de pensar de todos.

_– _O te concentras en el partido y estás atento a las _bludgers_, o inmediatamente te saco del equipo – escuchó la voz del irritado capitán del equipo a sus espaldas.

Cormac McLaggen, uno de los golpeadores del equipo de Gryffindor, clavó su mirada en el joven capitán, tratando de que esos dos orbes esmeraldas no le intimidaran, queriendo resaltar que era mucho más alto que el famoso_ niño–que–vivió_.

El nuevo golpeador de Gryffindor apretaba los dientes, los puños y el bate que llevaba. Desde que Potter se había vuelto capitán del equipo, las cosas resultaron mucho más tensas que nunca. Cormac estaba seguro de que no había nadie en el mundo más obsesionado con el quidditch que este _niño-que-vivió-para-fastidiar-la-existencia_.

Claro está, aparte de Hermione Granger, a quien nunca la ha visto perderse algún partido de quidditch. Después de todo el deporte tiene sus ventajas, pero nada como ver en primera fila a la joven encantadora, amable, decidida, entusiasmada y sobre todo muy bonita, de una forma más recatada, no exhibicionista como la coqueta de Cho Chang, u otras que parecen seguirle los pasos.

_O quizá sea que no era el deporte lo que le atraía a Hermione Granger, sino ver a hombres jugando Quidditch._

Ante esta conclusión Cormac sonrió altivamente, y le hizo un silencioso gesto al capitán, dándole a entender que _iba a prestarle atención al partido_, pero esto era una mentira declarada. Nadie, con una pizca de cerebro funcionándole, podría ponerle sus cinco sentidos a un ridículo juego cuando está en primera fila esa joven preciosa que altera todos los sentidos con su sonrisa de publicidad de pasta dental.

El año pasado Cormac escuchó unos comentarios que lo habían incentivado a participar ahora en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Las compañeras de habitación de Hermione comentaban que parecía que a ella le atraían los jugadores del deporte mágico, no en vano le había prestado interés a Viktor Krum, el búlgaro que vino por el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Al irse Krum también se cortó la comunicación entre los dos magos, para ventaja de McLaggen (¿Quién podría ser siquiera considerado rival del famoso buscador búlgaro?)

Y Parvati Patil sospechaba abiertamente del interés actual en Hermione por la adquisición al equipo de quidditch del año pasado, integrante de melena roja y de apellido Weasley, (No Ginny, como se horrorizó McLaggen la primera vez al imaginarlo) y quien se hallaba actualmente cubriendo la portería.

_'Es lo típico…'_, rezaba la teoría de Parvati diciéndosela a Lavender Brown mientras hojeaban ediciones anteriores de _Corazón de bruja_ buscando pasar el tiempo antes de la siguiente clase de Adivinación, '…_del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Sólo es de verlos cómo pelean.'_

Efectivamente McLaggen había pasado ese año vigilando (aún más) cada uno de los movimientos de Hermione, en especial los roces (o discusiones) que tenía con Ron, quien se supone es uno de sus mejores amigos.

Resultó ser verdad todo cuanto dijo Parvati. Los dos magos discutían cada dos por tres hasta por simplezas como la vez en que Ron criticó a Hermione por ponerle mermelada a la rebanada de pan que ella comía, en vez de mantequilla, como en tiempos anteriores.

Y ese simple hecho fue para que comenzaran una discusión con la que Hermione inició aclarando que _ella_ _ha cambiado de opinión,_ y eso a _él no le debe importar_, entonces salieron a flote palabras como _insensibilidad, mente cerrada, troglodita, come libros, ratón de biblioteca, glotón voraz_… hasta que Potter se había hartado de esas discusiones sin fundamentos y los mandó a callar.

Desde hace un tiempo acá ha sido así, Potter siempre callándoles cuando las discusiones se salían de control.

_Como en aquella ocasión en que seguía a Hermione quien iba junto a Ron y Harry (como siempre) mientras ella hablaba sobre Snape y sus injusticias._

_– Yo creía que este año se comportaría un poco mejor – y después Cormac no pudo seguir escuchando a Hermione, porque parecía que ella cuidaba bien a su alrededor sobre quiénes le estuvieran escuchando._

_Cormac se escondió bien entre los calderos de comida, observando los seis asientos vacíos a ambos lados del trío de amigos. Ni treinta segundos y Ron y Hermione parecían olvidar que estaban secreteando de algo, porque de pronto comenzaron a subir la voz._

_– ... debe tener pruebas de sobra, aunque no las comparta contigo, Ron – le espetó Hermione._

_– ¿Quieren parar de una vez? – dijo Harry con fastidio al ver que Ron abría la boca para replicar._

Al menos de algo servía, creyó McLaggen a pesar de que no le agradó ni una pizca que Potter hubiese sido igual de tosco con Hermione como lo fue con Ron, pues ella merecía un trato más delicado y sublime.

Volviendo al núcleo del asunto, si lo que decían Parvati y Lavender era cierto (y tenía que serlo, puesto que ambas conviven con Hermione) entonces la joven de cabello castaño y ondulado está interesada en el pelirrojo pecoso y alto.

Y si a Hermione le gustaban los jugadores de Quidditch entonces Cormac McLaggen se convertiría en uno, para que ella siquiera desviara un poco su atención hacia él, porque ya era demasiado que durante tres agonizantes años la joven ni siquiera se ha percatado de su presencia por culpa del baboseo no declarado por Weasley, aumentado abruptamente desde que ese pelirrojo afortunado se volvió jugador del equipo de Gryffindor, (aunque uno no tan bueno que digamos, creía McLaggen, seguro que por ser Potter el capitán, debió darle alguna ventaja a Ron), así que Cormac, con mejores habilidades deportivas, tiene más posibilidades de salir con Hermione que el mismo Ronald Weasley.

El joven, sonriendo ante los recuerdos que lo llevaron a si situación actual, tomó el bate y golpeó con fuerza a la _bludger_ que se acercaba, sacando gritos de emoción al enviarla muy lejos del campo.

Cormac sintió que Harry Potter le miraba, no con satisfacción, sino como diciéndole _es tu trabajo por el bien del equipo_. A McLaggen no le importaba la actitud del capitán, sólo quería ver la expresión de radiante felicidad de Hermione, (se volvió entonces a ella) y vaya que estaba con una preciosa sonrisa y, como siempre, con ese extraño tic de morderse el labio inferior. ¿A qué sabrán sus labios?

El partido finalizó luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos después, con un ligero marcador de ventaja (Sí, claro, la snitch y sus ciento cincuenta puntos pero la participación de los golpeadores cuenta, y más aún la de McLaggen, quien él solito no hace sentir la ausencia de los anteriores gemelos Weasley)

Los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor estaban tratando de sacar a sus fanáticos de los vestidores, para cambiarse las empapadas ropas.

_– _¡Lo lograste!

McLaggen daba su brazo derecho porque esas palabras hubieran sido dirigidas a él, e incluso entregaba su cabeza por el abrazo incluido.

Pero no, Hermione ahora estaba entre los brazos del pelirrojo Weasley, aunque para satisfacción del enamorado joven Cormac este abrazo fue breve, siendo el siguiente objetivo de Hermione el capitán del equipo, Harry Potter.

_Las ventajas de ser el capitán del equipo._

McLaggen comenzaba a preguntarse si acaso recibiría ese tipo de afectos si le quitaba el puesto de guardián a Weasley, o más aún, la capitanía a Potter.

_– _Malfoy estaba emanando chispa por los ojos, e incluso de la rabia tartamudeó antes de decirme algo ofensivo – declaró Hermione pasándose una mano por el rostro aun chorreando de agua.

_– _Que ni se crea que voy a dejarle ganar – replicó Harry con satisfacción aunque se le notaba la incomodidad por el abrazo de Hermione, quien pareció percatarse de esto y comenzó lentamente a separarse de él.

_«Estúpido» _pensó McLaggen con ironía _«Yo muriéndome por estar entre sus brazos y este idiota se las da de importante como para rechazarlos»_

Y ya cansado estaba de ser un simple espectador más de la vida de la mujer de sus sueños, así que nuevamente comenzó a acercarse hacia Hermione, dispuesto a sacarle algo más que un _hola_ (con un poco de suerte y hasta una cita obtendría).

_– _Ya, ya – Ron tomó de los hombros a Hermione y comenzaba a empujarla fuera de los vestidores del equipo – Otro día tendrás para tus perversiones, pero no ahora, así que largo de aquí que tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa.

Hermione se le soltó y le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

– También iré a ducharme, estoy congelada.

Y esta declaración no fue la ideal para que McLaggen comenzara a divagar en pensamientos puros sobre la joven bajo la regadera.

_– _Nos vemos en la sala común – le comentó Ron.

_– _No, estaré en la biblioteca – replicó Hermione, ignorando el mordaz _«Qué novedad»_ que Ron le soltó, – Hay que terminar la redacción sobre la rebelión de los trolls del siglo IX cuando se entrometieron en la guerra que tenían los duendes contra los centauros y no acataron las órdenes de sus custodios quienes…

_– _Ahora no, Hermione – Ron dijo fastidiado – Cuando haga la tarea, te escucharé todo lo que quieras.

_–_ Ni aun así lo harás – Hermione rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos y advirtiéndole antes de salir – ¡Esta vez no te ayudaré con la tarea!

Ron miró angustiado a su mejor amigo, ignorando claro está, a McLaggen, como si él no existiera.

_– _Ahora sí parecía hablar en serio – dijo aterrado el pelirrojo.

Harry comenzó a decir algunas cosas, a las que McLaggen no prestó la mínima atención, pues nuevamente se había escapado de sus manos la oportunidad de cruzar diálogo alguno con Hermione Granger, la chica de la cual ha estado interesado desde los trece años.

**_Pero está tan lejos como una estrella._**

* * *

Ya en la calma después del triunfo en Quidditch, y luego de una buena ducha, Cormac decidió adelantarse a Ron y buscar a Hermione en la biblioteca.

Una vez dentro comenzó a recorrerla con su mirada, pero existían tantas alumnas con la cabeza clavada en libros que Cormac tuvo que verificar dos y hasta tres veces antes de posar su mirada en otra joven.

Vio a Lavender y Parvati al otro lado de la biblioteca, leyendo otra revista de chicas mientras murmuraban bajito un montón de cosas y Cormac se sintió tentado de pararse detrás de ellas para ver si lograba obtener más información _útil_ para sus propósitos. Inconsciente y silenciosamente les agradeció por la información proporcionada aunque ellas jamás se enteraran.

**_Yo daría hasta la vida por ella,_**

**_Por una mirada sólo de ella,_**

**_Por un solo beso, sólo de ella,_**

**_Pero está tan lejos como una estrella_**

Y entonces fue cuando descubrió a Hermione, puesto que nadie más en todo Hogwarts se apilaría de esa pared de libros grandes y gruesos (los preferidos de ella) con títulos largos y en algunos casos con palabras complicadas de pronunciar.

_¡Cómo la amaba!_

Cormac dio dos pasos hacia delante cuando sintió que alguien le empujaba toscamente con una mochila de segunda mano, y como siempre era de su actitud ni se dio cuenta de que había sido tosco por millonésima vez en su existencia. El joven McLaggen apretó los puños y ni siquiera tuvo una pizca de rabia para lanzársela a Harry (quien pasó a su lado momentos después) porque toda ya se la había llevado Weasley con su empujón.

_–_ Aquí está, te lo dije, Harry – Ron apoyó sus brazos en una de las pilas de libros en la que la joven Granger se había encerrado – Hermione para las escondidas es demasiado predecible –

_– Haz silencio – _le recriminó Hermione en casi un susurro.

**_¿Por qué me enamoré de quien nunca jamás podrá fijarse en mí?_**

**_¿Por qué este desamor me habrá tocado a mí?_**

Ron hizo a un lado una pila de libros, como deseando que un poco de aire circulara por el sitio que ella había escogido para estudiar, y (para males de McLaggen) se sentó a lado de ella abriendo la mochila y extrayendo algunos pergaminos.

_– _Ahora sí, cuéntame de ese relajo de no sé quienes.

Ella rodó los ojos. Harry se sentó al otro extremo de Ron y también se dispuso a sacar unos pergaminos y tinta.

Hermione tomó un libro (como si lo hubiese tenido preparado ya) y se le dio a Ron, moviendo los labios en una palabra que no admitía discusiones de ningún tipo.

_– Léelo._

Ron comenzó a discutirle en silenciosa forma, Hermione gesticulaba llevándole la contraria, negaba con la cabeza y con las manos, incluso cuando Ron junto las suyas y en señal de súplica parecía pedirle que le ayudara con la tarea.

Cormac estaba más que fascinado con la firme negativa de su amada en no auxiliar a su amorcito, y podía contemplar ese escenario por el resto de su existencia sin reclamarle a la vida nada a cambio.

**_Y no puedo olvidarla, por más que lo intento, yo no puedo, no_**

**_Porque ella es para mí todo lo que yo anhelo_**

Hermione se volvió a Harry y le pasó otro volumen no menos grande. Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y con la otra tomó el libro, comenzando a hojearlo. La mano que Harry tenía en su cabello la volvió al lado lateral de su cuello, aprisionándolo como si deseaba quitarse el estrés que tenía.

Y entonces Harry descubrió un separador de páginas en el libro que Hermione le había pasado. Harry miró brevemente a Hermione quien disimuladamente le hizo una señal para que se quedara callado. Ron no les prestaba atención porque estaba hurgando entre las hojas para obtener información útil para su tarea.

McLaggen no pudo seguir estando de pie sin más en la biblioteca, así que tomó un pesado libro y, sentándose frente al trío de amigos, vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Hermione escribió algo en un pergamino y al disimulo se lo pasó a Harry, quien leyó el mensaje y casi al instante comenzó a garabatear el pergamino. Luego él se lo devolvió con una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a leer la página que su amiga le había dejado marcada.

* * *

Cerca de dos horas después los tres jóvenes abandonaron la biblioteca para buscar algo qué comer, y en su apuro (para alivio de los nervios de McLaggen) a Hermione se le cayó el pergamino con el cual se había estado secreteando con Harry.

**_¡Qué pena que ella no me quiera a mí!_**

**_Lo triste que es amar, amar así, sin que te quieran, sin que te quieran._**

Una sacudida le dio en la boca del estómago cuando decidió quedarse en la biblioteca y no seguir detrás de Hermione. Sus ojos habían encontrado el pergamino con la impecable letra de su amada que llevaba una larga frase haciendo contraste con la corta que Potter le había dado como respuesta.

_«Es la única forma de que Ron estudie un poco, aún no domina bien la historia de las sirenas y los licántropos y cómo llegaron a la Conferencia de Criaturas Mágicas del Siglo Pasado, y pasado mañana tenemos una prueba sobre ello. Por tu lado te veo demasiado cansado (la capitanía del equipo te agota bastante, pero estás feliz, es lo que importa) así que luego tendremos que repasar ¿De acuerdo?»_

_«Completamente de acuerdo, Hermione. Gracias.»_

Cormac hizo una mueca de fastidio al percatarse de que Hermione estaba tan pendiente de Ron incluso aunque el pelirrojo no se diera cuenta. Iba a romper el papel cuando sintió pasos acercándose y entonces soltó el pergamino, corriendo a esconderse entre los estantes llenos de libros.

Hermione había vuelto hacia su puesto, tomando su libro de _Hogwarts: Una historia_ que dejó en el escritorio.

Cormac sonrió, dispuesto a seguir sus impulsos de acercarse a su chica amada, caminando lentamente hacia ella en el preciso instante en que Hermione se puso en cuclillas para tomar un pedazo de pergamino del piso, leyendo su contenido.

Hermione ahogó un gritito de sorpresa y de inmediato lo puso en medio de su libro de historia de Hogwarts justo en el preciso instante en que Ron aparecía por la entrada de la biblioteca.

_– _En verdad, Hermione – Ron negó con la cabeza en señal de resignación total – nunca conocí a una chica tan obsesionada por ese libro como tú.

Hermione hizo una mueca con la boca y siguió su camino hacia la salida. Cormac se quedó de pie a unos diez pasos detrás de ella y sólo reparó en la ausencia de la chica cuando sintió dos ojos queriendo fulminarlo con la mirada.

Era Ronald Weasley, su enemigo número 1.

Cormac sonrió un tanto sádico. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta Weasley que él también está interesado en Granger? Pues si es así será mejor que se apresure en ganarla, porque ahora Cormac no iba a darle ni una sola tregua más. Ya le estaba hartando ese jueguito de que interrumpan sus intentos de acercamiento a Hermione.

Ron salió sin decir palabra alguna y tomó el mismo rumbo que anteriormente había tomado Hermione.

* * *

**_Yo daría hasta la vida por ella,_**

**_Por una mirada sólo de ella,_**

**_Por un solo beso, sólo de ella,_**

**_Pero está tan lejos como una estrella_**

Pociones y su bendito profesor.

La clase transcurría con toda la normalidad posible. Malfoy fastidió, Snape hizo oídos sordos, Potter se enfadó y reclamó, y ahora a la casa de Gryffindor le habían restado 10 puntos en menos de cinco minutos de comenzada la clase.

Efectivamente todo normal.

A Cormac los puntos y los Slytherin le importaban mucho menos que la mitad de un grano de comino. Lo que él deseaba en esos instantes era que Snape les enseñara la poción perfecta para que la chica de sus sueños siquiera levantara la mirada hacia él, aunque fuera por un simple y bendito segundo.

Pero Hermione ahora estaba envuelta en sus pasiones: _Los estudios y sobresalir como mejor alumna en cada clase._

Y Cormac admitía interiormente que Hermione, aún con el entrecejo fruncido, era encantadora y preciosa. O quizá que Cormac la vea espléndida porque era más que obvio que ella tenía esa expresión en el rostro a causa de su _amorcito Weasley._

Porque el pelirrojo hace rato que andaba con esa cara de pocos amigos (seguro que aún enojado a causa de Cormac en la biblioteca detrás de Hermione) y desahogando sus penas con su mejor amigo quien mantenía la mirada clavada en el libro de pociones.

Hermione no les oía perfectamente lo que sus dos mejores amigos platicaban, de hecho nadie podía oír más que murmullos mal disimulados. Ron se iba a ganar una reprimenda en cualquier instante, con el oído súper biónico de Snape (en especial cuando se tratan de pelirrojos Weasley, el segundo apellido detestado del profesor) por ello Hermione hacía señas para que Ron se callara, entonces como él no le hacía caso, ella se enfadó.

_– _¿Algo que contarle a la clase? – Snape estaba con una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción al hacerle la pregunta al pelirrojo Weasley. Mínimo serán veinte puntos menos para la casa de los leones. Era obvio que Snape adoraba sus clases de Pociones con Gryffindor de por medio.

_– _¿Acaso ahora es _chismógrafo_ ambulante? –

Cormac observó la estupefacción en el rostro de Hermione, comparada con la de Snape y la de la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Es que simple y sencillamente, luego de seis años de castigos, Harry Potter no aprende.

_– _Castigado, Potter – dijo claramente Snape apenas pudo recuperar la compostura – Por entrometerse en lo que no le importa.

_– _Se mete con mi mejor amigo y **SÍ** me importa – siguió hablando Harry apretando los puños y cerrando de golpe el libro que tenía.

_– _San Potter, defensor de los pobretones y de _sangre sucias –_ masculló Malfoy perfectamente, y la mayoría de alumnos Slytherin rieron a carcajada limpia como siempre que el rubio abría la boca para soltar un cruel comentario.

**_¿Por qué me enamoré de quien nunca jamás podrá fijarse en mí?_**

**_¿Por qué este desamor me habrá tocado a mí?_**

Y entre esas risas salió a flote el reclamo del pelirrojo (_'Cierra la puerca trompa, Malfoy'_), el reclamo de Potter el cual no se entendió por el reclamo de Weasley y porque Hermione lo haló hacia el asiento, y el reclamo de él, del propio Cormac McLaggen.

Aunque el único que se dio cuenta de que otro más reclamó en defensa de la castaña fue Ronald Weasley. Cormac se cruzó de brazos, desafiante al pelirrojo, declarándole desde ya de manera abierta la guerra por el corazón de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Cormac se hallaba arrimado, de brazos cruzados y arrimado a la pared, con los dedos tamborileando en un brazo y los ojos clavados en Ronald Weasley, en una silenciosa batalla de miradas fulminantes que ninguno quería ceder.

A su lado, caminando de un lado a otro, notablemente inquieta, estaba la joven Granger, consultando con su reloj y mirando la entrada a la mazmorra de Snape. Se mordía el labio inferior cuando no le reclamaba en bajito a Weasley por no ayudarle a controlar a Harry.

Ella iba a comenzar la décima cuarta ronda de recriminaciones cuando Potter finalmente salió de las mazmorras, acomodándose al hombro la mochila y con una cara de pocos amigos.

Bien, ya que al fin había salido Potter de su _plática _con Snape ahora sí Ronald Weasley no tendría motivos para retener a la chica a su lado. Cormac iría hacia el trío y apartaría a Hermione de esas _negativas influencias._

Pero se detuvo al ver que ella abrió los brazos y aprisionó entre ellos a sus dos mejores amigos, formando un abrazo grupal.

_– _Son un par de idiotas – le recriminaba ocultando el rostro entre la túnica de Harry quien estaba notablemente confundido con la actitud de su amiga. Ron atinó a darle unos golpecitos en la espalda sin despegar la furiosa mirada de Cormac.

McLaggen interpretó que Weasley con ese gesto le decía _'Ella es mía, ni te acerques'_

Pero la palabra final la tendría Hermione, cuando ella se entere de que tiene una mejor posibilidad amorosa que Ronald Weasley.

_– _Tontos de verdad – siguió diciendo Hermione completamente alterada y desahogándose – No les hagan caso... no quiero que se sigan metiendo en problemas con el profesor Snape o con cualquiera por mi culpa.

_'Par de imbéciles'_ hubiese agregado Cormac si la ocasión se lo permitiera. Par de afortunados que tienen a disposición la oportunidad de calmar los nervios de la chica y ninguno de los dos lo sabe hacer de la forma correcta.

**_Y no puedo olvidarla, por más que lo intento, yo no puedo, no_**

**_Porque ella es para mí todo lo que yo anhelo_**

Hermione suspiró notablemente más calmada mientras se arreglaba el cabello en un moño, un tanto sofocada por el calor de la tarde.

_– _¿Y bien? – indagó ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se soltaba de sus amigos y juntos reanudaban el camino hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor – ¿Qué se le ocurrió al profesor Snape?

_– _Que se me ha quedado lo masoquista a causa de Umbridge y que si me encantó coger la plumilla chupasangre para él comenzar a aplicármela –

_– Solución de tentáculos Murtlap –_ dijo Hermione para extrañeza de Cormac que no tenía la remota idea de a qué se refería ella.

_– _No – dijo Harry con un dejo de amargura – Tengo que quedarme después de clases para limpiar los calderos _sin magia _y_... _

_– _Un momento – replicó Ron, interrumpiendo a Harry – ese malnacido sabía lo que Umbridge estaba haciendo contigo ¿Y no se dignó en hacer algo?

_– _Es horrible – comentó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_– _Espera, espera ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? – Ron exclamó asombrado con la sombra de una risa en su pecoso rostro.

Hermione rodó los ojos en respuesta. Harry negó con la cabeza y aceleró el paso, seguramente queriendo evitar escuchar a sus dos mejores amigos comenzar un pleito sin fin.

**_¡Qué pena que ella no me quiera a mí!_**

**_Lo triste que es amar, amar así, sin que te quieran, sin que te quieran._**

_– _Cho Chang – exclamó el pelirrojo Weasley repentinamente, haciendo que tanto Harry como Hermione se volvieran. La joven de melena negra y rasgos orientales les estaba siguiendo desde hace cierto tiempo – Seguro que quiere hablar contigo, Harry_..._ Tal vez sobre el partido de mañana .

El día de mañana se enfrentarían los equipos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw en un partido de Quidditch, y Cho Chang era la buscadora de Ravenclaw, además fue la novia de Potter el año pasado.

_– _Quiero hablar contigo, Harry – dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

Harry miró a sus dos amigos, como buscando en ellos una opinión que le ayudara a decidir si atender o no a su ex pareja.

Hermione, inexpresiva, daba a entender que la decisión era de Potter, mientras que Weasley ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la situación, pues él se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Cormac McLaggen.

_– _Cuando te desocupes nos encontramos ya sabes donde – dijo Ron tomando del brazo a Hermione y dirigiéndose aceleradamente por uno de los pasillos del colegio.

_– _Bien, tú dirás – Cormac escuchó hablar a Harry al pasar cerca de ellos, pues no estaba dispuesto a perderle la vista a Hermione por culpa del posesivo de Weasley.

_– _Quería saber si acaso tú y yo_..._ podríamos_... _

Cormac caminó aceleradamente entre los pasillos, se encontró con un grupito de alumnos de primer año de Ravenclaw practicando movimientos de varitas y a otro pequeño grupito de Hufflepuff analizando unas plantas con la ayuda de Neville Longbottom, uno de los compañeros de habitación del pelirrojo Weasley.

Pero no existían rastros de Hermione Granger o del idiota celoso de Weasley.

McLaggen apretó los puños, imaginando por unos instantes que entre sus manos tenía el cuello de Weasley y le obligaba a decirle en dónde había ocultado a su doncella.

* * *

Lo malo para Ronald Weasley era que no podía ocultar a Hermione de por vida. Al día siguiente McLaggen ya sabía en dónde iba a hallar a su querida Hermione, en especial cuando se trata de Quidditch.

Hermione estaba en primera fila en la tribuna del equipo de Gryffindor.

**_¡Qué pena que ella no me quiera a mí!_**

**_Lo triste que es amar, amar así, sin que te quieran, sin que te quieran._**

**_Sin que te quieran_**

El día estaba nublado, parecía que en cualquier instante se desataría una de esas lluvias que harían recordar al diluvio.

El grito del público eran dos voces, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Los antiguos novios enfrentándose en un partido.

McLaggen no le prestó importancia a la vida amorosa de Potter, lo que le interesaba ahora era ver y admirar a la apasionada espectadora de Quidditch (de quien deseaba que pronto se le acabara ese amor–odio que tenía con Ron)

_– _¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Tú puedes!

McLaggen arrugó las cejas en señal de total intriga ante una sensación rara en la boca del estómago. Se encogió de hombros tratando de no darle importancia. Seguro que ahora Hermione se la dará por vociferar los nombres de todos los jugadores. Claro que será una patada en el estómago cuando mencione encantada de la vida a Ron pero cuando escuche su nombre en los labios de su amada…

Y lo mejor será escucharlo de cerca, muy de cerca. Por lo que Cormac se acercó hacia la jovencita, pero una ráfaga le detuvo.

_– _¡Harry! ¡Harry! – reclamó exasperada Cho Chang, haciéndose una cola en el cabello, dejando unos coquetos mechones azabaches a lo largo de su rostro – ¿Por qué demonios no lo sueltas ya?

Hermione sonrió satisfactoriamente.

_– _Apoyo al mejor – declaró con firmeza.

_– _Dime la verdad, Granger Estás enamorada de él ¿No? – los labios de Cho temblaban y su respiración era agitada – ¿Por qué te entrometiste en nuestra relación? –

Hermione abrió más los ojos por la impresión, aunque de inmediato recuperó la compostura, y atinó a soltar una débil sonrisa.

_– _Mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia – declaró con firmeza y en un tono casi cortante – Además jamás me interpuse entre Harry y tú. Es más, los dejé a solas.

_– _Harry es ingenuo en esos aspectos – dijo Cho con el labio inferior temblándole de la rabia que se contenía – Tú le invitaste el día de nuestra cita en San Valentín para estropearlo todo.

_– _¡No! Fue por un motivo de fuerza mayor…

_– _Y me revienta que sólo se la pasa hablando de ti, de lo buena consejera que eres, que contigo puede hablar ciertas cosas – Cho sollozó un poco – De lo fantásticas que son tus ideas.

_– _Eso es porque somos amigos, no tiene…

_– _¡Al diablo con ese cuento! – respondió Cho irritada – Traté de volver con Harry y ni siquiera la hora me quiere dar. Y te la pasas pegada todo el tiempo a él.

Hermione no le respondió a Cho, es más, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ello. Harry se acercó a ellas en su escoba y se colocó en una posición que parecía ver que defendía con su cuerpo a Hermione de un dragón irritado.

_– _No podemos comenzar el partido si no estás presente – declaró Harry con firmeza.

Cho agitó su cola de caballo y, fulminando con la mirada a Hermione, se fue a colocar en su sitio para iniciar el encuentro.

_– _¿Algún problema? – Harry se acercó tanto a Hermione, que incluso McLaggen creyó que iba a besarla.

Hermione le dijo algunas palabras en voz baja, Harry como respuesta le pasó nerviosamente la mano por la barbilla, deslizándola por el rostro y acomodando un mechón castaño, en todo este gesto apenas le sonrió.

Quizá temeroso a haber sido un tanto obvio, Harry le dio la espalda, sin siquiera decirle una palabra a Hermione.

_– _¡Gana! – le gritó Hermione sonriente, reaccionando casi al instante. Ella no le vio sonreír genuinamente como lo vio Cormac. Harry movió la mano derecha, dándole a entender que la había escuchado.

Y las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a caer, para Cormac. Una a una y en conjunto iba adquiriendo una forma consistente, cada vez de manera más dolorosa conforme repasaba en su mente ciertos momentos.

_– Ratón de biblioteca – soltó Ron._

_– Troglodita – le contradijo Hermione._

_– Ya dejen de discutir ¡Caramba! – reclamaba Harry irritado. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y le hizo una mueca a Ron, para luego ocultar su rostro en un libro._

Ella había dejado de discutir porque Harry se lo había pedido (no de una buena manera, pero lo había hecho)

_Sonrió al ver que ella posó su mirada sobre él, Cormac McLaggen._

_– O te concentras en el partido y estás atento de las bludgers, o inmediatamente te saco del equipo – escuchó la voz del irritado capitán del equipo a sus espaldas._

Hermione no lo había estado viendo a él, sino a Harry, el maldito Harry Potter.

_– ¡Lo has logrado! – Hermione abrazó amistosamente a Ron, pero de inmediato rompió el abrazo y se volvió hacia Harry... _

_...Y se demoró mucho más en soltarlo._

Era pretexto. Puro y simple pretexto para lanzarse a sus brazos. Todo el enigma se resolvió una forma dolorosamente brutal.

Ni dos minutos después McLaggen golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la buggler y la lanzó contra el capitán de su propio equipo quien en esos instantes le daba la espalda.

_– _¡Cormac McLaggen lo quiero en mi despacho! – declaró enérgicamente la voz de Minerva McGonagall y no fue necesario ni un megáfono ni un hechizo que aumente su voz para escucharla.

**_Un dolor tan profundo que siento en mi corazón _**

**_porque me enamoré de quien nunca me da amor._**

El partido tuvo que seguir a como dé lugar, la posición de Harry la ocupó Ginny y el mando lo tomó Ron quien ya lanzaba miles de insultos a McLaggen. Y sino fuera porque lo necesitaban para completar a los siete jugadores, el muchacho se iba expulsado aunque la profesora McGonagall le había dicho que luego del partido le fuera a ver a su despacho y seguro le recriminará su baja (y aparentemente inexplicable) actitud.

Pero el castigo, el verdadero castigo vino para McLaggen, cuando comprobó que Hermione se apartaba de la multitud para seguir a la señora Pomfrey que hacía levitar en una camilla invisible el cuerpo de Harry, cuyo rastro de sangre iba dejando regado por todo el campo de quidditch.

_Ella se quedaba por Harry, por nadie más que Harry Potter. Si Harry no estaba jugando, entonces el Quidditch no tiene razón de ser para Hermione._

Bien dicen que los celos son los peores compañeros de la rabia desmedida. Las estupideces que cometen las personas son por dejarse manipular por esas emociones tan destructivas.

**_Y es por eso que estoy perdido en la soledad, _**

**_como una estrella en el cielo que nunca puedo alcanzar._**

* * *

Caminaba un tanto presuroso, no le importaba el castigo de McGonagall, no le interesaba el resultado del partido de Quidditch, sólo quería ir en busca de Hermione, hablarle, explicarle sus motivos, que le disculpe su momento de irracionalidad, que le brinde la oportunidad de demostrarle la buena persona que él puede ser (y si acaso no lo es, cómo ella puede cambiarlo)

Cormac ha pasado ya 3 años detrás de los pasos de Hermione, y con los recientes descubrimientos no era difícil saber en dónde estaba ella.

Aceleradamente acortaba el espacio entre él y la enfermería del colegio. Se paró en seco al ver claramente la sombra de la cama, la de Potter acostado y la de ella recostada sobre él, y más que nada la sombra de sus rostros apegados.

_Demasiado apegados._

Cormac apretó los puños en señal de irritación. Ella ni siquiera le había dado una oportunidad y el cretino de Potter aprovechaba su situación para besuquearla sin medida.

Como un dragón atacando de improviso, Cormac ingresó a la habitación, y lo que sus ojos captaron fue un millón de veces peor que si le hubiesen sacado los intestinos a la antigua.

Hermione sollozando, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por su rostro, abrazándose al cuello de Potter quien seguía inconsciente.

Y esta fue la primera vez que ella reparó en su presencia. Sin Ronald Weasley o quien sea que evite el encuentro.

La joven se levantó hacia él, con los ojos aún brillantes pero inyectados en rabia. Cualquiera con 3 miligramos de cerebro, con aura mágica o sin ella, podía percibir que se encontraba en graves problemas.

_– _¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? – indagó Hermione furiosa, con el rostro enrojecido pero de coraje, casi abalanzándose contra el joven quien atinó a retroceder sus pasos. Sin palabras ella había logrado sacarlo de la habitación.

_– _No lo entiendes – replicó Cormac con un nudo en el estómago. Miles de veces imaginaba el primer intercambio de palabras que tendría con ella, pero jamás hubiese deseado que fuera de esta forma.

_– _No, no lo entiendo. No entiendo ese estúpido Quidditch – Cormac cerró los ojos dolorosamente, comprobando otra vez (como si acaso le hubiesen quedado dudas) el por qué ella estaba presente en cada partido – Se supone que estabas en el mismo equipo de Harry ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Por qué lo atacaste así, tan cobardemente? ¿Qué daño Harry te hizo?

Ella inhalaba y exhalaba grandes cantidades de aire entre cada frase, furiosamente se pasó las manos por el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Y al no recibir respuesta alguna se volvió hacia la enfermería hecha un huracán, amenazándolo quizá de silenciosa manera para que ni se le ocurra poner un pie en la habitación.

Cormac decidió irse a dar una ducha. Se sentía mareado y ese horrible dolor en la boca del estómago no desaparecía.

Quizá debía esperar a que Hermione se calmara un poco, luego le confesaría todo, con lujos y detalles, y probablemente su boleto de oportunidad no esté del todo perdido.

* * *

Horas después el joven volvió sus pasos hacia la enfermería. Era algo entrada la noche pero esto no le importó a Cormac. Quería hablar con Hermione lo antes posible,

¡Tenía que hablar con ella!

Estando a punto de entrar a la enfermería, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Harry (al parecer ya había despertado, entonces Hermione estará más tranquila) hablando pausada y entrecortadamente con alguien.

**_En silencio te he querido, y en silencio te perdí._**

_– …y yo... quería..._

_– Estás cansado, mejor mañana platicamos, debes dormir._

_– No, Hermione, por favor... debo decirlo... necesito decirlo._

La verdad Cormac hubiese preferido un millón de veces que Hermione estuviese interesada en Ron, a que la realidad le hubiese abofeteado de esta forma tan dura.

Porque lo que Hermione hubiese llevado con Ron, ahora que lo analizaba, era infantil y sin sentido, y que con el paso del tiempo o maduraban o terminaban de mala manera. A diferencia de que lo que parecía que Hermione puede llevar con Harry es un _algo_ tan inexplicable así como gigantesco.

Un _algo_ que no tiene la más remota idea de cómo comenzó y a lo cual simplemente no le ve fin.

Ahora Cormac comprendía el terror de Cho Chang.

**_En silencio tú has perdido el cariño que yo te ofrecí_**

Lo que McLaggen había interpretado como _incomodidad_–_repulsión_ verdaderamente era miedo. Un miedo muy diferente a ese típico _del odio al amor... _Un pánico que delataba que Harry no detestaba a Hermione, sino todo lo contrario, y el temor de él era perderla.

Harry temía dañar su amistad con Hermione. Lo declaraba abiertamente su voz roncosa y casi irreconocible con su _«No sabes lo mucho que significas para mí y no quiero que nada cambie nuestra amistad»_ que seguro agitaba el alma de Hermione y la hacía danzar de felicidad, pero para McLaggen se clavaba una daga en lo profundo de su corazón.

Pues lo peor de todo es que Hermione correspondía a los sentimientos de Harry.

McLaggen no lo comprendía. ¿Cómo fallaron sus suposiciones de esta manera tan estúpida? Una parte de su subconsciente se lo había estado gritando, pero él lo ignoró extraordinariamente. Las pruebas estaban más claras que el agua y era de necios el no querer verlas.

_Hermione no estaba interesada en ver los partidos de quidditch, sino en ver cómo Harry juega._

_A ella no le interesaban los jugadores de quidditch, sino Harry quien **además** jugaba quidditch._

_Krum fue participante del Torneo de Tres Magos (_mal llamado así_) pero Hermione siempre estuvo apoyando a Harry._

_Lavender y Parvati no se equivocaron del todo. El corazón de Hermione ya tenía dueño, pero se equivocaron al girar la ruleta de la suerte._

_Hermione una vez creó un club de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras y nombró a Harry como líder y tutor del mismo. La chica inteligente a quien le importan sus estudios, queriendo recibir clases de Harry._

_Sus abrazos prolongados hacia Harry, su constante debatir por causas razonables, su preocupación por él._

_Su desvelo por él en la enfermería, en esta y en ocasiones anteriores._

_«T... te... te quiero... te quiero mucho, Hermione»_ escuchaba la voz de Harry inconsistente, enfrentándose a sus temores, demostrando que la valentía no sólo era para encarar injusticias estudiantiles o magos tenebrosos que quieran asesinar. _«Yo... yo te amo»_

Y algo dentro de Cormac le avisó que no debía asomarse, que era mejor no seguir clavándose el puñal y hacerse la herida más grande. Pero parecía que McLaggen tenía un instinto masoquista, porque se asomó.

**_Es triste amar con pasión y saber que lo has perdido, _**

**_pero más duele querer y no ser correspondido._**

Fue en el preciso momento en que se vio forzado a ser testigo mudo e inmóvil del encuentro de los labios de Potter con los de Hermione. Él, Harry, descubriendo a qué saben sus labios, teniendo el gusto de mordisquear el labio inferior, tal como lo suele hacer ella.

Y era obvio que para Hermione le daba lo mismo que la nuca de Harry estuviese envuelta en vendas que detienen una hemorragia, igual era delicada su manera de posar sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, acariciándole con dulzura, queriendo que él sienta siquiera una pizca de la felicidad que él la hace experimentar.

* * *

Para muchos la vida sigue siendo igual, para otros todo adquiere una perspectiva nada agradable, y para los que sobran_..._ los secretos no existen.

Cormac McLaggen no comprendía los motivos por los cuales Harry _el-maldito-afortunado-de-todos-los-tiempos _Potteraún mantenía esa apariencia de ser un gran amigo de Hermione Granger.

_«Si ella fuera mi novia, lo gritaría a los 4 vientos»_ pensó con amargura un día que los vio junto a Ron Weasley sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, rodeados de libros, pergaminos y jugos de calabaza.

Sus ojos (sin desearlo) captaron el instante en que Harry deslizaba su mano derecha hasta encontrar el dorso de la de Hermione y aprisionarla firmemente, deslizando un pulgar en movimientos circulares.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, siendo demasiado obvia su felicidad para el tercer integrante del grupo. Ron se arrimó a sus codos para irse un poco hacia adelante y descubrir las manos de sus dos mejores amigos muy apegadas e hizo un gesto cómico de querer vomitar.

La joven, disimuladamente se acercó más a Harry y le sacó la lengua a Ron, en clara señal de que la amistad de ella y el pelirrojo jamás cambiaría.

Ron aparentemente dijo algo, Harry esperó a que Hermione contestara y de inmediato Potter los mandó a callar.

No, nada cambiaría en este trío.

El pelirrojo se escondió detrás de un libro, intentando (según él) no presenciar y no sentir más náuseas. Aunque de inmediato reparó a cierta distancia a su hermana con su mejor amiga, ambas cerca de alguien más.

Sin reparo alguno Ron dejó a un lado el libro y se volvió hacia ellas, formando un mini escándalo que todos los estudiantes presenciaron al descubrir que cerca de las jovencitas se hallaba cierto pedante rubio de la casa de Slytherin.

Harry y Hermione se apartaron ligeramente y se fueron hacia el origen de los problemas.

Draco insultó verbalmente a Hermione y compañía. Harry le dio un golpe en el rostro, salieron los dos gorilas que siempre acompañan al joven de la casa de las serpientes y entre ambos le atacaron, Ron se metió en la contienda, apareció Snape, le restó puntos a 10 puntos a la casa de Gryffindor por cada integrante involucrado en el asunto, y de paso quitó diez puntos a la de Ravenclaw por la rubia Lovegood.

Todo como siempre.

Snape y sus custodiados se marcharon, dejando al quinteto con la sangre hirviendo en rabia, aunque para el concepto de Cormac McLaggen falta mucho para que la ira verdadera de Hermione Granger se desatara.

Y recordando a Hermione_..._

La joven obtuvo su varita, la digirió al rostro de Harry y de inmediato reparó los lentes que Goyle le había roto en uno de los tantos golpes que le dio. También hizo otro movimiento de varita para quitarle la hinchazón que comenzaba a presentar su rostro y de entre sus túnicas obtuvo un pañuelo para limpiarle cualquier rastro de sangre.

Todo esto ante las burlas de Ron, señalando los golpes que los guardianes de Malfoy le habían alcanzado a dar y que parecía que Hermione no se percataba.

Absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal.

_«Es que ella no se percata de nada cuando Potter está involucrado»_ pensó McLaggen mientras se daba media vuelta.

* * *

**_Yo daría hasta la vida por tan sólo una mirada,_**

**_Y ella pasa por mi lado, no se da cuenta de nada._**

Cormac no puedo evitar el mirarla. A escasos dos asientos delante de ella, junto a Potter, como siempre.

_– _Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor_..._ Y eso que no ha transcurrido ni un minuto.

Hermione aprisionó la mano de Harry, por debajo de la mesa de madera. Y Harry abrió con la mano libre su libro de Pociones, concentrándose (aparentemente) en la lectura.

Snape pasó frente a él un par de veces, como si buscara exasperar a Harryo como si buscara alrededor de él el motivo por el cual no abría la boca para llevarle la contraria.

Junto a ellos se encontraba Ron, contando las gotas de sangre de dragón y separándolas en un envase transparente.

Una actitud nada normal en el dúo de _los problemas me persiguen_ de Hogwarts.

_– _¿Y ahora qué? – soltó Snape con su sonrisa tan torcida como su nariz – ¿Granger comenzará a explotar los calderos y Longbottom realizará la poción perfecta de la clase?

Neville, un tanto ruborizado, se escondió un poco entre las páginas de su libro de Pociones. Ron ocultó un poco el ataque de risa que quería darle.

Y Hermione volvió sus ojos hacia Harry, mostrándole un semblante de neto orgullo al no ceder ante las provocaciones del profesor Snape.

Luego, durante el almuerzo, Cormac caminaba con su plato de comida, considerando irse al otro extremo del trío de amigos, lastimosamente alcanzando a escuchar unas palabras que no saldrían de su mente durante algunas semanas.

_– _De haber siquiera imaginado que me echarías esas miradas, Hermione, hace mucho que hubiese ignorado a Snape.

Ella sonrió ruborizada ante las palabras de Harry.

* * *

**_Pero en la noche despierto y yo sigo pensando en ella_**

**_Aunque sé que está tan lejos como en el cielo una estrella_**

Sus ojos castaños, su expresión preocupada, su sonrisa de orgullo, su mirada decidida, el brillo de felicidad en su mirada.

_«De haber siquiera imaginado que me echarías esas miradas»_

Cormac se removió en la cama, con las palabras de Potter perforándole los pensamientos, enlazadas perfectamente con el rubor que le dio a Hermione.

_«...esas miradas»_

El joven se arropó de pies a cabezas, y volvió a cambiar de posición en su cama en menos de dos minutos.

_«Yo mataría por esa mirada»_ pensó McLaggen intentando conciliar el sueño, sin poder lograrlo.

Apenas lograba cerrar los ojos y volvían a atacarlos las imágenes de Hermione abrazando a Potter, Hermione deslizando su mano hasta hallar la de Potter, Hermione hablando con Potter, Hermione besando a Potter.

* * *

**_Si tan sólo yo pudiera escapar de esta condena,_**

**_De esta triste cobardía que a mí me mata de pena,_**

**_Pena, pena, pena… pero que mata mi alma._**

_– _¿Podemos hablar un momento?

McLaggen se quedó en silencio, sin decir siquiera palabra alguna para pasar desapercibido, aunque no fue tan necesario. Parecía que nadie le toma en cuenta, así que siguió concentrándose en seguir armando el mini estadio de Quidditch que su tío le había enviado por lechuza el día de ayer.

Harry miró inconscientemente su reloj. Cormac sabía perfectamente que Hermione le esperaba en la biblioteca, después de todo ella era la única que pudo hacer que Potter pisara aquel lugar tan aburrido para el ochenta por ciento de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

_– _Sólo será un instante – dijo Cho un tanto exasperada – Después de todo, Hermione siempre te espera, siempre te comprende, siempre la perfecta.

_– _No sé qué pretendes, pero no tengo tiempo – replicó Harry con dureza. Increíblemente existía alguien en el colegio de magia y hechicería capaz de tratar peor a las chicas que Ron Weasley.

_– _Ya, ya – Cho pidió tregua – No quiero discutir contigo, sino_..._ Harry_..._ yo_..._

Harry respiró profundamente y se acomodó más la mochila. Cormac recordó cuando Cho le dijo a Hermione que Potter era ingenuo en algunas cosas y ahora McLaggen presenciaba una de esas ocasiones.

_– _¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Harry menos agresivo.

_– _Yo te quiero – soltó ella con cierta brusquedad – Yo te necesito.

Y los brazos de la joven se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Harry quien se sintió aprisionado entre ella y el árbol, y el rostro de Cho se acercaba seductoramente al de él.

McLaggen dejó a un lado el rompecabezas mágico y sus sentidos no prestaron atención a los estudiantes que caminaban por el césped ni a los que gritaban en los alrededores antes de irse al campo de Quidditch.

Harry puso sus manos en los hombros de Cho, empujándola un poco mientras sus facciones adquirían ese semblante de extrañeza como cuando se encontraba ante las pláticas de Luna sobre los unicornios acuáticos y de color azul (por lo que - se supone - son invisibles al ojo humano) o cualquier tipo de animal extraño que _El Quisquilloso _sacaba a descubrir.

Y Hermione estaba detrás de Cho.

Y Harry había visto a su _amiga_.

La joven de Ravenclaw hizo a un lado su largo y hermoso cabello negro, volviéndose hacia Hermione y silenciosamente desafiándola con la mirada.

Cormac se sintió tentado en dos fuertes emociones: ir corriendo hacia Hermione y platicarle todo lo ocurrido, quedando como el héroe que salva la relación de los dos enamorados jóvenes, o esperar (desear fervientemente) que Hermione creyera que Harry la engañaba y entonces la relación de los dos acabara.

Pero no fue necesario que él hiciera algo.

**_Ya no podré confesarlo, no puedo vivir en calma._**

Hermione inspiró aire profundamente, y le devolvió la mirada a Cho, luego dijo algo que sonó a _'¿Terminaste?'_

Cho dio dos pasos hacia atrás por inercia. Ella no comprendía la actitud de Hermione, así que atinó a soltarle una mirada de incredulidad.

_– _Harry y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – siguió diciendo Hermione sin inmutarse, mucho más calmada e incluso con una pequeña sonrisa.

_– _¿Qué es lo que_..._? – Cho no pudo terminar la pregunta, Hermione extendió la mano hacia Harry, quien un tanto extrañado la tomó de la mano y de inmediato caminó hacia ella.

Cho les dio la espalda y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo de Hogwarts. Harry apenas la vio perderse cuando se volvió hacia Hermione, interrogándola con la mirada.

Hermione sonrió al ver la perturbación en Harry, luego vio a su alrededor, quizá asegurándose que no existía nadie viéndolos (y nuevamente Hermione no reparaba en la presencia de Cormac) y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Apenas ella separaba su rostro de Potter cuando él la tomó y prácticamente la obligó a un beso más profundo. Hermione sonrió entre sus labios y Harry deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella.

_– _Que quede constancia que aún no me has explicado nada.

Hermione negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

_– _Cho me dijo que eres muy ingenuo con ciertas cosas – dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior y bajando un poco la cabeza – Y ella tiene razón. Ella buscaba que yo me enfadara contigo porque estabas con ella y no conmigo.

_– _Sí, **ya **me di cuenta – dijo Harry incómodo y haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

Hermione posó un dedo en los labios de Harry.

_– _Ella no te conoce tanto como yo – dijo la joven castaña con ese irritante tono de orgullo que tanto sacaba de casillas a Harry quien negó con la cabeza, para luego arrimar su frente en la de ella.

_– Creí..._ por un momento temí perderte – admitió Harry.

_– _Ni los mortífagos me alejan de ti – dijo Hermione abrazándose a Harry – ¿Crees que ella podría?

Harry se puso rígido, sin saber qué hacer por algunos segundos, luego se encogió de hombros y rodeó con sus brazos los de ella.

_– _¡Argh! ¡Qué asco! – dijo a lo lejos Ron Weasley, haciendo un gesto de aguantarse las ganas de vomitar, luego puso una seria expresión antes de reprocharles – A este paso todos los muggles y magos se enterarán que son pareja.

Hermione miró a Harry y comenzó a soltarse de él.

_– _Lamento sacarlos de su burbuja de felicidad – dijo Ron sinceramente. Hermione, por primera vez en esas últimas semanas, le dio la razón de que ambos debían controlarse.

Harry la tomó del rostro y volvió a besarla, luego la tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

_– _Te lo prometo, pronto acabará y entonces_..._ – Hermione asintió antes de que Harry acabara la frase, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, luego agarró a Ron y lo haló de la mano mientras caminaban en conjunto hacia el castillo.

Claro está, sin percatarse de la presencia de Cormac McLaggen.

**_Tan sólo si me brindarás un poquito de tu atención sanarías una herida, me darías una ilusión._**

**_Pero no puedo tenerte y hoy sufre mi corazón._**

_«Nunca te enteraste»_ suspiró un tanto resignado, otro tanto fastidiado _«y definitivamente nunca lo harás, ni aunque mis palabras te bailaran mambo con hojas de palmeras»_

* * *

El mago que estaba en la portada de _El Profeta_ aseguraba una y otra vez que el tiempo iba a estar de lleno de radiante sol en esa mañana del 19 de septiembre del 2015, por ello algunos hechiceros se habían reunido con sus familias en el no hace mucho inaugurado mini–estadio de Quidditch.

Cormac McLaggen estuvo a punto de no creerle al mago del clima, pero definitivamente el sol decidió salir en medio de esa terrible lluvia, luego de tantos años Cormac volvió a ver el sol.

_– _¿Y ahora qué haremos? – exclamó indignada una joven quinceañera de cabello largo, ondulado y azabache.

_– _Simple y sencillamente_..._– respondió el hombre que la acompañaba y que tiene más de treinta años – _..._jugar Quidditch.

_–_ ¿Con esta lluvia? – preguntó la chica clavando sus ojos verdes en el hombre del cual había heredado esa tonalidad.

_– _Verdaderamente, Jane ¿A esta edad aún no sabes de lo que es capaz tu padre cuando de Quidditch se trata? – dijo la mujer que les traía chocolate caliente.

Harry tomó el chocolate que su esposa traía, y antes de retirarlo de sus manos, las besó en clara señal de agradecimiento. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contener una sonrisa.

_– _Eres una miedosa – aseguró un muchacho de orbes castaños, cuyo cabello también castaño se desordenaba con suma facilidad – Tienes miedo de que atrape la snitch antes que tú.

_– _Claro que no, James, así que cierra la boca.

_– _Claro que sí, temes del buscador más joven de Hogwarts – el muchacho de doce años miró hacia sus padres y aclaró de inmediato – Por supuesto, luego de papá.

Las palabras salieron del chico con tanto orgullo, en ese tonito que exasperaba, heredado de su madre.

La joven rodó los ojos, entonces tomó su escoba y se lanzó hacia el cielo mientras le gritaba a su hermano menor.

Cormac miró a los descendientes de (fácilmente deducible) apellido Potter Granger volando por el cielo, desafiando al clima y desafiándose mutuamente.

_– _Feliz Cumpleaños, señora Potter – dijo Harry deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa y besándole la mejilla.

_– _Claro que lo es – dijo ella deslizando un brazo hacia atrás, acariciando los cabellos azabaches de su esposo y colocando otra mano encima de las de él, que en esos instantes se hallaban en su vientre – Claro que lo es .

Cormac se alejó de la pareja (O más bien del trío, pensó para sus adentros) mientras seguía reteniendo en su mente la belleza única de la mujer. Y seguía admirándola como lo que era y desde correspondía.

A la distancia.

**_Tan lejos, como una estrella_**

**Fin del proyecto.**

* * *

Ya saben que siempre termino con fragmentos de los libros, y en esta ocasión les comento que el primer recuerdo de Cormac en el que Harry manda a callar a sus dos mejores amigos, (cosa de mi mente shipper pero _¿Harry esperó a que Hermione diera la última palabra?_ XD) es de La Orden del Fénix, Capítulo 12: Dolores Umbridge

No obstante ando tan feliz por la próxima película a estrenarse que decidí dejarles unos fragmento de _El Cáliz de Fuego_, desde ya declarado, mi película favorita. Ojalá que la Warner supere cada vez más sus producciones potterianas a tal punto que llegue a decir me encantó la 3era, pero en la 4ta se superaron, la 5ta sorprendentemente la superaron, la 6ta... erh... la 6ta es chorrocientas veces mejor que el libro y en la 7ma fueron insuperables, cerrando con broche de oro la saga, y que los directores de las películas, con la ayuda de Warner, sigan en conjunto cada vez más delusional n.n

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Cicatriz._**

Al llegar a Hogwarts, las cabezas se volvían y los cuchicheos lo seguían por donde quiera que iba. Pero ya se había acostumbrado: al final de aquel verano comenzaría el cuarto curso. Y contaba los días que le faltaban para regresar al castillo.

Pero todavía quedaban dos semanas para eso. Abatido, volvió a repasar con la visa los objetos del dormitorio, y sus ojos se detuvieron en las tarjetas de felicitación que sus dos mejores amigos le habían enviado a finales de julio, por su cumpleaños. ¿Qué le contestarían ellos si les escribía y les explicaba lo del dolor de la cicatriz?

**De inmediato**, la voz asustada y estridente de Hermione Granger le vino a la cabeza:

_¿__Que te duele la cicatriz? Harry, eso es tremendamente grave... ¡Escribe al profesor Dumbledore! Mientras tanto yo iré a consultar el libro _Enfermedades y dolencias mágicas frecuentes... _Quizá encuentre algo sobre cicatrices produci das por maldiciones..._

Sí, ése sería el consejo de Hermione: acudir sin demora al director de Hogwarts, y entretanto consultar un libro.

* * *

Ejem, ando MUY emocionada con la película, en serio les digo. Me matan las ansias, así que les dejo más, es del mismo capítulo:

* * *

Pero tía Petunia no sabía lo que se ocultaba bajo la tabla suelta del piso de arriba. No tenía ni idea de que Harry no es taba siguiendo el régimen. En cuanto éste se había enterado de que tenía que pasar el verano alimentándose de tiras de zanahoria, había enviado a _Hedwig _a casa de sus amigos pi diéndoles socorro, y ellos habían cumplido maravillosamen te: **_Hedwig _****había vuelto de casa de Hermione con una caja grande llena de cosas sin azúcar para picar** (los padres de Hermione eran dentistas);

* * *

¿Cosa mía o Hermione fue la primera en responder al llamado de auxilio? Es más, Hedwig se lleva muy bien (por lo visto) con Hermione, porque también voló para traerle el regalo de ella en Tercer Año n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Bagman y Crouch**

Habían llegado al borde mismo del bosque, en el límite del prado, donde había un espacio vacío con un pequeño le trero clavado en la tierra que decía «Weezly».

_– _No podíamos tener mejor sitio! – exclamó muy con tento el señor Weasley – El estadio está justo al otro lado de ese bosque. Más cerca no podíamos estar. – Se despren dió la mochila de los hombros – Bien – continuó con entu siasmo – siendo tantos en tierra de muggles, la magia está absolutamente prohibida. ¡Vamos a montar estas tiendas manualmente! No debe de ser demasiado difícil: los mug gles lo hacen así siempre... Bueno, Harry, ¿por dónde crees que deberíamos empezar?

Harry no había acampado en su vida: los Dursley no lo habían llevado nunca con ellos de vacaciones, preferían de jarlo con la señora Figg, una vecina anciana. **Sin embargo, entre él y Hermione fueron averiguando la colocación de la mayoría de los hierros y de las piquetas**, y, aunque el señor Weasley era más un estorbo que una ayuda, porque la emo ción lo sobrepasaba cuando trataba de utilizar la maza, lo graron finalmente levantar un par de tiendas raídas de dos plazas cada una.

Se alejaron un poco para contemplar el producto de su trabajo. Nadie que viera las tiendas adivinaría que pertene cían a unos magos, **pensó Harry, pero el problema era que cuando llegaran Bill, Charlie y Percy serían diez. También Hermione parecía haberse dado cuenta del problema: le dirigió a Harry una risita** cuando el señor Weasley se puso a cuatro patas y entró en la primera de las tiendas.

* * *

Y ahora sí, me retiro antes de agregar un par de cositas: Harry y Hermione trabajan bien en equipo sin la _ayudita_ del señor Weasley, y además **conexión mental** porque ella pensó lo mismo que Harry, por ello la risita, porque ella también pensó que no cabrían.

Detalles y más detalles. No es algo salido de la nada.

Se despide, Hikari. Hasta el próximo fict.


End file.
